Gdy zapomnę
by SatoAsami
Summary: Dawno temu, ja wraz z moją drogą przyjaciółką napisałyśmy niesamowitą historię. Niestety, któregoś dnia ona powiedziała mi wiele przykrych słów, zerwała naszą przyjaźń i wtedy napisałam tą historię. Było to wiele lat temu, a my dwie już nigdy się nie zobaczyłyśmy. Napisałam to dla siebie, o Magnusie i Alecu - których wtedy tak uwielbiałam.


Tego dnia nad Manhattanem zebrały się burzowe chmury, które aż nazbyt dosadnie zwiastowały nadchodzącą ulewę. Ci szczęśliwy, mający możliwość skrycia się w swoich domostwach i przeczekania burzy, obserwowali szalone krople wody wbijające się w szyby ich okien. W wiadomościach porannych i prognozie pogody przestrzegano o trudnościach jazdy oraz proszono, by zachować szczególną ostrożność na autostradzie.

Gdy inni siedzieli pod kocami, rozkoszując się ich ciepłem i grzejąc sobie dłonie gorącą herbatą, pewien Nocny Łowca stał na dworze całkiem sam. Okropnie marzł. Jego celem było przejście na drugą stronę ulicy. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się to prostym zadaniem, jednak w rzeczywistości okazało się wręcz niemożliwe do wykonania.

Kierowcy najwidoczniej nie zlękli się zwiększonego prawdopodobieństwa spowodowania wypadku drogowego i w gruncie rzeczy nadal jeździli jak wariaci. "Cały Manhattan to wielki stan umysłu, Alec. Nie próbuj go zrozumieć. Po prostu przywieź żarcie z Taki. Dzisiaj gotuje Isabelle" - przypomniały mu się słowa Jace'a. Jego brat miał w pewnym sensie rację co do pierwszej kwestii.

Gdy zauważył, że na ulicy zmalała ilość samochodów, podjął próbę przejścia przez pasy. W momencie, kiedy stawiał pierwszy krok na jezdni, drogę przeciął mu krwisto czerwony samochód. Siedziała w nim jakaś kobieta, wyglądająca na około czterdzieści lat. Rozmawiała przez telefon, tak zaabsorbowana swoim zajęciem, że nawet na chwilę nie przeszło jej przez myśl zatrzymanie się przed przejściem i zlitowanie nad biednym Alekiem. Zrezygnował. Postanowił jeszcze chwilę poczekać, a wtedy jego uwagę przykuł czarny sportowy samochód. Prowadził go mężczyzna ubrany w drogi garnitur. Pędził tak szybko, że ochlapał chłopakowi spodnie i spojrzał na Aleca zawistnie, zanim odjechał. Wyglądał na jednego z tych, którym pieniądze zawróciły w głowie. Tacy jak on uważali się za panów wszechświata, a innych traktowali jakby byli podludźmi. Wtedy zrozumiał coś bardzo ważnego.

\- Wszyscy się dokądś spieszą...- powiedział sam do siebie smutno. Najwidoczniej mocno go to przytłoczyło. Wolałby, żeby ludzie stali się trochę bardziej wdzięczni i życzliwi. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że dziś musiał sam udać się na obrzeża miasta, by zabić całą watahę demonów. Znajdował się więc dość daleko od centrum, a tu autobusy kursowały rzadko.

To czekanie zaczęło go męczyć. Obiecał Jace'owi, że doniesie jego jedzenie jeszcze przed osiemnastą. Jednak ciężko było dotrzymać słowa, gdy miało się przemoczony praktycznie każdy skrawek ubrania.

Kiedy wreszcie znalazł się po drugiej stronie mostu, wyjął zmiętą kartkę z kieszeni z rozkładem autobusów. Ostatni uciekł mu pięć minut temu. Oznaczało to, że do instytutu musiałby iść pieszo, a to było przyrównywalne do dwóch godzin szybkiego marszu. Przeklną pod nosem. Szedł mostem z wisielczym humorem. W dodatku czuł się słabo. Oddałby wszystko, by móc znaleźć się już w domu z kubkiem gorącej kawy. Kręciło mu się w głowie, więc po prostu usiadł na ławce obok przystanku. Wiedział już, że jutro na pewno będzie chory. O pójściu do Taki po jedzenie dla Jace'a nie było nawet mowy. Niech zje to, co mu ugotuje Isabelle - pomyślał. Z głębokiej zadumy wyrwał go dźwięk telefonu.

"Kiedy będziesz w domu? Izzy" - odczytał wiadomość. "Idę do Magnusa. Uciekł mi autobus" - odpisał automatycznie. Chwila, zaraz...do Magnusa? Włączył wiadomość od siebie jeszcze raz i odczytał ją na głos dla pewności. Tak. Naprawdę to napisał. Nie rozmyślając już dłużej wstał i schował komórkę. Nie miał siły, by dzwonić do czarownika i informować go o wizycie. Wiedział, że ten nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Zawsze był mile widziany. Alexander ruszył więc w przeciwnym kierunku, by za pół godziny znaleźć się pod domem Magnusa. Jeszcze wtedy nie miał pojęcia, że zostanie przywitany tak osobliwie.

Gdy Alec wszedł do domu Magnusa, poczuł unoszący się po przedpokoju zapach risotto z grzybami. Nie rozbierał się, bo i tak był cały mokry. Miał zamiar doprowadzić się do porządku dopiero w łazience czarownika i coś od niego pożyczyć. Nie byli jeszcze na etapie związku, w którym Alec mógłby trzymać połowę swoich rzeczy u niego. Poza tym, Jace nie wytrzymałby tak długiej rozłąki. Żałował, bo byłoby to bardzo praktyczne rozwiązanie. Postanowił dopisać to do listy "Porozmawiać z Magnusem". Czarownik siedział w salonie z komputerem na kolanach. Stos papierów zasłaniał go praktycznie idealnie. Wyglądał na bardzo zajętego i nawet nie zauważył, że ktoś wszedł do jego domu.

\- Cześć - powiedział Alec stając w drzwiach. Magnus lekko podskoczył, a widok Lightwooda wywarł na nim niemałe zdziwienie. - Co tutaj robisz, Aleksandrze? Nigdy w życiu bym się nie spodziewał, że do mnie przyjdziesz w taką pogodę - powiedział nie odrywając się od pracy. Nie wstał nawet, by przywitać chłopaka. Alec także stał wciąż w tej samej pozycji. Woda skapywała z niego na podłogę, a Magnus nie przejął się tym choć trochę? Nocny Łowca wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, od czego zacząć. To długa historia - rzekł.

\- Może najlepiej od początku - odpowiedział mu czarownik trochę podirytowanym tonem.

\- Wróciłem z polowania i uciekł mi autobus. Pomyślałem, że wpadnę - wyjaśnił streszczając wszystko do najistotniejszych faktów, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Magnus odchrząknął i spojrzał na niego niezbyt przyjaźnie.

\- Nie mam dzisiaj czasu. Muszę skończyć to zamówienie do jutra i będę nad nim siedział do rana - powiedział, wyraźnie dając Alecowi znać, by poszedł sobie do domu.

\- Byłem na polowaniu i odkryłem kryjówkę demonów - powiedział, chcąc się trochę pochwalić. - No i jestem zmęczony, nie miałem siły iść do instytutu - dodał.

\- Aha. Jasne...Tak - odpowiedział Magnus pisząc coś w swoich notatkach.

Alecowi zakręciło się w głowie i poczuł, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Magnus zachowywał się okropnie, ale z drugiej strony to on wprosił się bez uprzedzenia. Poszedł prosto do kuchni, by zrobić sobie herbaty. Zaczynało go boleć gardło i chciał jak najszybciej pozbyć się pierwszych objawów przeziębienia. Prezes Miau leżał na blacie, ani trochę nie przejmując się ulewą. Gdy zobaczył Aleca, podniósł się i zaczął plątać się między jego nogami, miaucząc. Jego miska była pusta. Alec otworzył lodówkę po czym nałożył mu karmy. Kot zaczął ją pochłaniać i wdzięcznie mruczeć, gdy chłopak podrapał podrapał go za uszami.

\- Widzę, że o tobie też zapomniał - powiedział do białego, zadowolonego już kota i wrócił do robienia ciepłego napoju. Wypił kilka łyków i pomyślał, że powinien jeszcze coś zjeść, by poczuć się lepiej. Niestety na nic nie miał ochoty. Risotto, sajgonki, kanapki i jakaś sałatka - to była zawartość lodówki. Zabrał się więc za zrobienie sobie kanapek. Nie był w stanie zjeść nic ciężkiego. Gdy parzyła mu się druga herbata, zdjął mokrą kurtkę i rzucił ją byle jak na stół. Wiedział, że jego zachowanie jest dziecinne, ale miał za złe Magnusowi jego oschłe odzywki. Czyżby w ogóle już go nie obchodził? Odrzucił tę myśl. Gardło bolało go coraz bardziej i zaczynało mu się robić gorąco. Chciał znaleźć jakieś leki na przeziębienie, ale nie wiedział gdzie Magnus je trzyma i czy w ogóle takowe posiada. Znalazł w łazience termometr i zmierzył sobie temperaturę. Urządzenie wykazało 102.3 Alec zmarszczył czoło. Nie za dobrze się zapowiadało. Gdy ulewa minie, wróci do domu, bo Magnus ze swoimi humorkami na pewno go rozszarpie za rozchorowanie się u niego.

\- Alec, czemu właściwie nie wróciłeś taksówką do domu? Mogłeś zadzwonić po nią i pojechać do Instytutu - powiedział czarownik wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Nocny łowca prawie zaciął się krojąc pomidora na dźwięk jego słów. Alec złapał się za głowę.

\- Na anioła, zupełnie zapomniałem! - powiedział. - Masz rację...Przecież miałem telefon. Jestem taki głupi... I jeszcze zawracam ci głowę, gdy pracujesz - obwiniał się.

\- Nie głupi, a raczej roztargniony. Nie myślisz trzeźwo. Jesteś chory? - spytał podchodząc do Aleca. Wziął termometr do ręki spojrzał to na wynik, to na niego.

\- Patrzysz na to, jakbyś oglądał test ciążowy i patrzył na mnie jakbym to ja wpadł - skomentował Alec. Magnus nie zaśmiał się.

\- Za mną. Do mojego gabinetu - powiedział tylko i wyszedł. Alec nie miał wyjścia. Poszedł za Magnusem zostawiając herbatę i kanapki, na które i tak nie miał ochoty

.

Nocny Łowca nie dyskutował z czarownikiem. W tym momencie i tak zrobiłby praktycznie wszystko, co ten by mu kazał. Poszedł za nim, na chwilę wiążąc swoje spojrzenie z plecami Magnusa. Był dziś strasznie niesympatyczny, ale przecież musiał mieć ku temu swoje powody.

\- Magnusie, co się stało? Martwisz się czymś? - spytał Alec lecz nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. W gabinecie panowała cisza i niesamowity spokój. Nocny łowca rzadko miał okazję tu zaglądać. Oprócz książek i starych dywanów znajdował się tu także nowoczesny kominek elektryczny (pewnie ukradziony...) z Ikei, który ocieplał pomieszczenie.

\- Siadaj i zdejmuj ten przemoczony sweter. Chcesz się jeszcze bardziej załatwić? - kazał mu czarownik siadając na kanapie. Jego mina nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, dlatego też Alec nie mógł nic z niej wyczytać.

\- Ale...byłeś zajęty. I po co? - spytał ponownie próbując nawiązać jakiś kontakt. Magnus westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Aleca.

\- Byłem, ale ktoś postanowił mi przeszkodzić. Ciekawe kto...- odpowiedział krótko. - Rób, co do ciebie mówię.

\- Po co...? - Alec kontynuował. Wolałby raczej wiedzieć, co Magnus chce z nim zrobić, zanim ewentualnie się na to zgodzi.

\- Chcę cię zbadać zanim wybiorę odpowiednie leki, które będziesz musiał wziąć - wyjaśnił mu z nutą łaski w głosie.

\- Nie trzeba. To tylko przeziębienie. Wracaj do pracy i nie przeszkadzaj sobie, skoro jestem dla ciebie takim problemem! - Alec chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale rozkaszlał się na dobre. Mógłby przysiąc, że wyraz twarzy czarownika zmienił się w...troskę?

\- Nie zachowuj się jak małe dziecko, Aleksandrze. Proszę cię ostatni raz. Jestem już tym wszystkim zmęczony - powiedział czarownik i zrobił mu miejsce obok siebie na czarnej, skórzanej kanapie. Alec prychnął obrażony i rzucił swoje ubrania byle jak na fotel obok. Usiadł obok Magnusa odwrócony plecami, by jeszcze bardziej ukazać swoje niezadowolenie. Czarownik uśmiechnął się. To niesamowite, jak Alec czasami przypominał mu Prezesa Miau. Kot obrażał się w dokładnie w ten sam sposób, chociaż Alec nie chował się potem pod łóżkiem gdy obsikał dywan... W sumie, nigdy tego nie robił. Jak to dobrze, że jego chłopak nie był kotem!

\- O czym myślisz? - spytał Alec, bo Magnus zastygł na chwilę pogrążony w swojej zabawnej wizji kocich fochów.

\- O niczym szczególnym - powiedział, próbując się nie śmiać. Wyszeptał proste zaklęcie i zaczął wodzić dłonią po rozgrzanej skórze Nocnego łowcy.

\- Powiesz mi w końcu, co cię gryzie? - spytał Alec w trakcie badania.

\- W swoim czasie, tak. Na razie jest to niepewna sprawa i nie chcę zapeszyć - wyjaśnił czarownik.

\- Ale mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc! - wykrzyknął Alec. - Chcę przejść przez to razem z tobą. Czy ktoś ci grozi? Magnus... - Chłopak znowu się rozkaszlał. Czarownik chwycił za koc leżący obok i rzucił go na niego.

\- Możesz iść się położyć w mojej sypialni. Ja mam jeszcze dużo pracy. Obudzę cię, gdy będziesz musiał wziąć lek. To początki grypy, więc nie spodziewaj się, że wyleczę cię jednym zaklęciem i po sprawie - powiedział zręcznie omijając temat jego problemu. Wstał i wyszedł, zostawiając Aleca samego.

"Możesz się położyć" - pomyślał Alec. Szczerze wolałby, gdyby Magnus użył lepiej dobranych słów, takich jak"musisz" albo" powinieneś". "Możesz" brzmiało trochę tak, jakby czarownikowi ani trochę nie zależało na jego zdrowiu. Alec wstał i poszedł do kuchni dokończyć kanapki. Było mu okropnie smutno. Niestety nie mógł nic zrobić. Magnus to Magnus. Nie zawsze da się go zrozumieć, bo chodzi własnymi ścieżkami.

Chłopak zjadł kolację przymuszając się do niej i wypił ze trzy kubki gorącej herbaty, by pozbyć się bólu gardła. Postanowił jeszcze wziąć gorącą kąpiel, co nie było zbyt mądrym pomysłem, ale miał taki kaprys. Poszedł więc do łazienki i po przygotowaniu wszystkiego, wskoczył do wody. Nagle usłyszał dźwięk swojego telefonu. Kto ma taki talent dzwonienia w najlepszym momencie? Jace. Wiedział to, bo specjalnie ustawił na niego inną melodię, by nie odbierać. Wyciągnął rękę i ze zdolnościami ninja pochwycił urządzenie. Mokrą dłonią kliknął zielony przycisk.

\- Hej, to nie najlepsza chwila - powiedział krótko.

\- A co robisz? Spędzasz z Magnusem upojne chwile sam na sam? Może bym się dołączył. Przebrałbym się za wesołą harcerkę sprzedającą ciasteczka, wtedy by mnie na pewno wpu...

\- Jace, zamknij się - przerwał mu Alec. - Głowa mi pęka i wręcz przeciwnie. Nie ma ze mną Magnusa - wyjaśnił.

\- To gdzie jesteś? - spytał Jace.

\- W jego wannie - odpowiedział Alec zgodnie z prawdą, dopiero po chwili orientując się, jak dziwnie to zabrzmiało. - On chyba się na mnie obraził. Jest dzisiaj jakiś nieswój i wyżywa się na mnie - wyjaśnił, co chwila dusząc się kaszlem.

\- Stary, wszystko w porządku? - odezwał się Jace. Alec odpowiedział mu, że tak i w tym właśnie momencie telefon wpadł do wody. To się nazywa zgaszone połączenie. Lightwood wyjął komórkę z i sam postanowił opuścić już łazienkę. Przebrał się w koszulę Magnusa i długie dresy, po czym wpełzł do łóżka, próbując zasnąć. Nie przyszło mu to łatwo, bo po chwili eksplodowały z niego wszystkie emocje i zaniósł się płaczem. Kot przyszedł się do niego przytulić.

\- On mnie już nie kocha...- mówił do Prezesa, wycierając łzy w poduszkę. Kot spoglądał na niego nierozumnie, liżąc sobie łapki. Alec zagrzebał się w pościeli, lecz sen nie nadchodził. Z każdą godziną czuł się coraz gorzej, a jego kaszel mógłby pobudzić umarłych. Było mu gorąco i chciał przekręcić się na drugą stronę, ale nie miał siły tego zrobić. Sparaliżowany przez gorączkę i łzy leżał w jednym miejscu, skazany na samotność. Wtedy poczuł, jak znajome mu, silne ręce podnoszą go do góry i rozpinają koszulę. Po chwili poczuł przyjemny chłód nowego ubrania i okładu na czole.

\- Magnus...? - powiedział i przeraził się własnym głosem. - Przecież miałeś pracować...- stwierdził.

\- Tak wiem. Spokojnie...- odpowiedział, trzymając w ręku jakiś kubek. - Wypij kotku, może być już tylko lepiej - powiedział przystawiając mu kubek do ust bardzo delikatnie. Już po kilku łykach Alec poczuł się znacznie lepiej. Kaszel przestał go dusić i mógł normalnie rozmawiać.

\- Skończyłeś pracę? - zaczął.

\- Nie - odpowiedział mu czarownik, kładąc go spowrotem na poduszce.

\- To dlaczego tu jesteś? - spytał ponownie.

\- Bo ty jesteś teraz najważniejszy. Sprawa była pilna ale... jednak doszedłem do wniosku, że może poczekać - wyjaśnił. - Wybacz moje zachowanie. To bardziej skomplikowane, niż ci się wydaje, Aleksandrze - powiedział kładąc się obok.

\- Zarazisz się - przestrzegł go Lightwood, na co Magnus odpowiedział mu całusem w policzek.

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi - odpowiedział, głaszcząc go po włosach. Czarownik przytulił się do Aleca tak,by było mu ciepło, cały czas dotykając jego włosów.

\- Bardzo cię kocham - powiedział mu na ucho. Alec uśmiechnął się, ale wciąż martwiło go, co Magnus ukrywa. Już pomijając jego zachowanie, które momentalnie mu wybaczył za głaskanie po włosach.

\- Powiesz mi kiedyś, co to była za sprawa? - spytał.

\- Tak - odpowiedział czarownik.

\- Ale obiecujesz? - ciągnął dalej.

\- Obiecuję - zapewnił go mag, przykrywając ich wyżej kołdrą. Tak zasnęli oboje, zapominając o wszystkich możliwych zmartwieniach. W końcu byli razem. Alec uśmiechnął się przez sen. Przypomniał sobie kobietę w czerwonym samochodzie i biznesmena. Wtedy wydawało mu się, że spieszą się do nikąd i wszyscy są tacy sami. Teraz wiedział, że to nieprawda. Mogą robić co chcą. Mogą tracić życie na pogoń za pieniądzem i interesami, lecz nigdy nie będą tak szczęśliwi, jak on teraz. Magnus zawsze będzie Magnusem. On się zatrzyma. Poczeka. Bo ma czas.

 _Aparat_

 _Wybierz naklejkę lub emotikona_


End file.
